Buffy's Choice
by Firegurl02
Summary: Post both series finales. What happens when three people from her past show up and Buffy is forced to choose between them, who will she choose? Will end up multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buffy's Choice**_

**Chapter 1**

It was midnight in Rome and everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds, everyone that is but one girl. When people looked at this girl, all they would think was that she was just the new girl in town and hadn't done anything special, but they are completely wrong. This girl has saved the world too many times too count. Not because she wanted too but because it was her duty, her destiny to do these things. Her name is Buffy Summers, and she is a vampire slayer. She is unlike any Slayer in history because she surrounded herself with friends and family: her watcher, Rupert Giles, her first boyfriend, Angel, who was a vampire with a soul, her friends, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Tara McClay, Anya Jenkins, her sister Dawn, her second boyfriend, Riley Finn, and her third boyfriend, another vampire with a soul, Spike.

When she first became the Vampire Slayer there was a saying. Into each Generation, a Slayer is born, One girl in all the world, A Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and demons, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. But Buffy sort of changed that about a year after she moved to Sunnydale, California. She went up against The Master, an ancient vampire trapped under Sunnydale, he drank some blood from her and then let her drown but Angel and Xander brought her back using CPR. But she had still been dead long enough for a Slayer to be called. Because when one Slayer died, another is called.

Then a year later, Buffy met the new Slayer, Kendra. They became friends and Kendra ended up helping Buffy save her boyfriend Angel, who was a Vampire but one with a soul, so a very good Vampire. But sadly after experiencing one moment of true happiness, Angel lost his soul and became Angelus once again. Just a few weeks later, Druscilla, a vampire that Angel sired, killed Kendra and caused Faith Lehane to become the next Slayer.

Faith eventually came to Sunnydale, and became friends with Buffy and her friends and family. But she eventually betrayed them. After poisoning Angel who had regained his soul but Buffy had to kill him anyway to save the world, but he came back from Hell, Buffy stabbed her hoping to take her to Angel so he could feed off her and be cured. The poison could only be cured by Slayers blood. Buffy and Faith fought and Buffy ended up stabbing her, but Faith fell from a balcony and into a truck so Buffy went to Angel and let him feed off her, just enough to cure him. She went to the hospital to get blood back, and was able to fight and destroy the Mayor with the help of her fellow Seniors. But sadly Angel left afterwards to give her a somewhat normal life.

Two years after that, Buffy had experienced having a human boyfriend, Riley Finn, who ended up being part of the Initiative, a military organization. Faith waking from her coma and switching bodies with her but eventually switching back. A demonic Cyborg named Adam, who was created by the Initiatives leader. Riley leaving her, her mom dying, and discovering that her sister Dawn was actually a magical key created from her blood and sent to her for protection from the Hell God Glorificous. She never let it show but she was crumbling on the inside, she was constantly fighting vampires and demons to make the world a better place. When Glory kidnapped Dawn for a ritual that once started would only end when the blood stopped flowing, Buffy had to choose between killing her sister or letting demons run the Earth. But she realized that her blood would stop it as well because Dawn was made out of her. So instead of sacrificing her sister, she sacrificed herself to save the world, dying for the second time.

But Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya all thought that she was in a hell dimension. So Willow cast a spell to bring her back. The spell was interrupted by demons but it worked anyway. The only thing was, Buffy awoke in her coffin and had to dig her way out of her grave. When she got on the surface she thought she was in hell and nearly jumped from the tower a second time, but Dawn convinced her not too. Her friends and family eventually found out that they had not pulled her out of hell but out of Heaven. Later that year Tara was killed and Willow nearly ended the world but Xander brought her back. So while Willow went back to England with Giles and Spike went to get his soul, Buffy began her seventh year living on the Hellmouth, her eighth year as a Vampire Slayer.

This was the year that everything changed. Spike returned with a soul, Willow returned from England, followed later by Giles who brought news that the Watcher's council had been destroyed, all the watchers were being killed, and all of the potential slayers were on their way to Sunnydale. They found out that the First Evil was behind it all and Buffy with the help of Faith, who had come back from LA with Willow to help, and her friends and sister, began training the Potentials. Buffy found a magical scythe that Willow used in the final battle to change the destiny of girls everywhere, thus changing the whole "One girl in all the world". After Willow cast the spell, she became a goddess and, Every girl in the world who might have been a slayer, became a Slayer, Could have the Power, would have the Power, could stand up, would stand up. Slayers. Every single one of them. Many Slayers died in the final battle, but the two "Matriarch" Slayers, Buffy and Faith survived along with many other Slayers and most of the Scooby Gang. Two members of the Gang didn't make it, Anya, Xander's girlfriend, and Spike, Buffy's boyfriend. Spike died when he used the amulet he had been given to close the Hellmouth. When the Hellmouth closed, Sunnydale fell into the Earth and became a Crater.

Now five years later, she was going on Patrol with Faith. They had decided to get out of the School that they helped run and away from the "Mini-Slayers" and go out like old times. They had become good friends in the past five years. Right at the moment she was on her way to meet Faith at one of the cemeteries. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the vampire until it was almost too late. At the last second she dodged to her right and snapped her leg up as she went, connecting with the vamps jaw and sending him flying into a tombstone. She pulled her stake out and threw it, lodging it in the vampire's heart and dusting him. As she was catching her breath five more vampires jumped in, surrounding her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy just stood there looking at them. "You were stupid to come out here in the middle of the night alone girlie" one of them said. "What is it with you all always calling me girlie, can't you be original, I'm the Slayer, you idiots" Buffy said. "Oh please, your nothing special, you're not even _the_ Slayer, you're a Slayer, and all though you are a Slayer, you still shouldn't have come out alone" the Vampire said. "What, you start the Party without me, B" a voice said just before Buffy was joined by a girl who had flipped over one of the vampires. Buffy just smiled at Faith. "No, I was waiting for you, shall we 'Sis'" Buffy asked her. "Just like old times" Faith responded.

The vampires realized then who this Slayer and her friend were but the realization came too late. The Slayers moved as one, letting their years of experience to flow through them and took out the vampires, all except one who Faith trapped while Buffy said one last thing. "In case you didn't realize, We're the original Slayers" she said before dusting him as well. "Does it seem like they get dumber and dumber every time to you" Faith asked. "Yeah" Buffy replied. An hour and six vampires later they were finished patrolling but still too hyped up to sleep. "Want to go to the club" Faith asked her sister Slayer. "Sure why not" Buffy said.

Twenty minutes later they were at the club. Buffy was sitting at the table while Faith was dancing on the dance floor. They had started dancing when they got there, then Buffy decided to go sit down. "Would you like to dance" someone asked from behind Buffy. "Ok…RILEY" Buffy said as she turned around and saw her ex boyfriend there. "Buffy" he said. Both of them were surprised but hugged each other none the less. "Where's Sam" Buffy asked, referring to Riley's wife. "Can't say, plus we're kind of separated right at the moment" Riley said.

She let him lead her to the dance floor and they danced for a little bit before Faith walked up. "What are you doing here" Riley asked Faith while stepping in front of Buffy to protect her, thinking that Faith was still a fugitive and after Buffy. "I'm here with Buffy, what about you" Faith retorted. Buffy stepped in before anything could happen. "Look lets go out back and I'll explain everything" Buffy said while leading them out back. Once they were outside and sure that they were alone, Buffy told him about everything that had happened since the last time she'd seen him. "Sorry, I was so harsh back there" Riley told Faith. "It's fine, I had it coming, and I'm sorry for what I did" Faith replied.

Three hours later they left together. "Where are you staying Riley" Buffy asked. "At the Hotel in town" he said. "We'll walk you there, make sure nothing happens" Buffy said. "You don't have too go to the trouble" he said. "It's no big, besides vamps have a tendency to run when they see B and I coming" Faith said. They were half way there when it happened. Twelve vampires jumped from nearby trees, surrounding the trio. The trio immediately dropped into fighting stances with Buffy and Faith protecting him. Riley didn't like to admit it but when it came to fighting vampires he didn't mind having a girl like Buffy having his back.

Before the fight began however, two vampires on different sides of the circle were staked from behind and dusted. "Need some help" a voice that still sent shivers down Buffy's spine. "Yeah Slayers, besides we could use a good fight" another said. "Come on and join the party guys" Buffy answered. The two guys joined them in the center, taking up stances behind the others with Riley in the center. As much as the guys didn't like each other, Riley knew that they were better off fighting the vamps than him. The fight then began in earnest, with each one dusting two vampires each.

After the fight was over Buffy turned to the blonde haired guy. She walked up to him "Spike" she said before punching him then hugging him lightly before turning to the dark haired guy who looked amused at the sight of her punching Spike. "Angel" she said before hugging him tightly. She felt something different and looked up at Angel with a question in her eyes. He nodded, "I'm human now, but I still have my vampire strength, same thing with Spike" he said. Faith walked over and gave him a hug in greeting as well before doing the same to Spike.

They walked Riley to the hotel before going to the school. Angel and Spike went with them because they didn't have anyplace to stay yet. Buffy let them take her room and she roomed with Faith for the night. She left a note on the door saying where she was and not to go in her room. Faith and Buffy stayed up for a little bit talking before both falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Buffy awoke to Faith's phone ringing. "Hello" she said answering it. "Buffy, Riley is on the phone for you" the voice on the other end said. "Okay thanks Giles, can you patch him through" she asked. "Of course" he said before putting Riley through to Buffy. "Hey Buffy, I was wondering if I could come over to talk to you" Riley said. "Sure, come on over" Buffy said. They hung up and Buffy slipped out of bed, went to her room to get her clothes and change in the bathroom since Angel and Spike were still sleeping. Then she went downstairs to wait for Riley.

An hour later he had showed up. "Hey" they said together. "So what did you want to talk about" Buffy asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" he said. "I don't know, I'm real busy with teaching the new Slayers" Buffy said. "It's Angel and Spike isn't it" Riley said. "What no, not at all" Buffy said. "Yeah right, it's always them, you always have to have a bit of evil in your guys, well I'm sorry I can't be like that" Riley said. "What are you talking about" Buffy asked. "Angel and Spike they're vampires, they have evil in them" Riley said. "They are not vampires, not anymore, and I can't believe you would say something like that" Buffy said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but you need to choose one of us, I'll come back tonight to get the answer" Riley said before walking out the front doors. Buffy ran all the way up to the roof and started crying her eyes out.

Meanwhile Faith woke up and because of her connection with Buffy, because of being the original Slayers. She got up, changed, and went up to the roof. She knew where she was because of the connection. When she got there she found Buffy sitting against a wall with her head in her lap crying. "B, what's wrong" Faith asked her fellow Slayer, coming over and sitting next to her. "Riley" Buffy said. "What did that jerk do to you, if he hurt you I swear I'll make him wish he was never born" Faith said. "It's not that, he asked me to go out with him sometime, but I told him no because of training the other slayers. But he thought it had to do with Angel and Spike. He called them evil and I told them they weren't, and then you want to know what he did, he said I had to choose between the three of them." Buffy said.

Faith was so stunned that at first she didn't say anything. Then carefully, she pulled her sister Slayer to her, wrapping her arms around her to comfort her. Buffy cried into her shoulder before regaining her composure and pulling back. "What am I going to do, I mean he's coming back tonight to get the answer but how can I choose between them" Buffy said. "Well, which one do you love the most" Faith asked her. "Well, I don't really know, I mean Angel was my first but you know how that ended up, Riley turned out to be a soldier, and then left after letting vampires feed off him. But Spike was there when I was pulled out of Heaven and I needed someone to talk too" Buffy said.

"Well, I may not have been around that much, but when I was, it seemed like Angel was the one that really made you happy" Faith said. "True, he did make me the happiest and there was a time that all I thought of the future was him" Buffy said. "Well there's your answer" Faith said. "Thanks, I'm going to go talk to the others as well to see what they say" Buffy said getting up "Ok and don't worry I won't say anything to Angel and Spike" Faith said. "Thanks" Buffy said smiling while helping Faith up as well.

That night found Buffy and upon her request the rest of the Scooby's: Faith, Angel, Spike, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Dawn Summers. Throughout the day, Buffy had gone to each of them and they all told her pretty much the same thing that Faith had. So Buffy had made her decision, in her heart she knew who she would always choose over anyone else. At seven o'clock, Riley walked in. When he walked in, Faith, Xander, Giles, Willow, and Dawn all glared at him. Angel and Spike didn't know what happened so they didn't know what was going on; only that Buffy needed them there, so they were there. Buffy stepped up to Riley till they were about five feet apart.

"So, did you make your choice" Riley asked. "Please don't make me do this" Buffy said trying to get him to stop one last time, but it wasn't happening. "You have too. It's time you make a choice, you have to choose which of us you want, Angel, who lost his soul, killed one of your friends, then when he came back from hell, left you. Spike, who started out trying to kill you and your friends, got a soul, then finally died and came back but didn't tell you. Or me, who loved you for who you are, and helped you destroy Adam" Riley said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Buffy shouted and everyone in the room flinched at the anger in her voice. "YOU SHOW UP HERE AND THEN TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO DECIDE WHICH OF YOU I LOVE THE MOST AND WANT TO BE WITH FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE" Buffy shouted. Riley looked like he was getting ready to turn and leave but Xander and Giles moved to stand in front of the doors and Willow and Dawn moved on either side of him to keep him from running in either direction. Faith stepped up next to Buffy and crossed her arms, her eyes daring him to try to do anything.

"Let me tell you something, first of all, you didn't help me defeat Adam. Willow, Xander, Giles, and Spike did. You had to go see Adam and get yourself captured so I had to come and save you and ultimately face him. Which I have to say if Willow hadn't performed that spell, with Xander and Giles, I would have died. And if it hadn't been for Spike, they would have been killed. Also Spike is the reason the Hellmouth was closed for good, he saved the world. And Angel, he's been good for over a hundred years. When we first met all he wanted to do was protect me. He understood me when no one else did and he still does. Yes, he killed one of my friends, but that was partially my fault" Buffy said.

Angel started to tell her that it wasn't but everyone except Buffy and Riley glanced at him, their eyes telling him to let her finish. So he shut his mouth and let her finish. "Angel lost his soul because of one moment of true happiness, and that was because of me, I gave him that moment. But you know what, I killed him. Just after he pulled the sword out and the world was about to end, Willow was able to return his soul but it had already began, so I killed him. When he came back from hell, I was the only one that was able to calm him. When he left me it was to protect me, I didn't understand it then, but I do now." Buffy said.

All was silent for a few minutes while Buffy caught her breath and let everything she had said sink in for a minute. "But you know what, he still came back to help me, if I needed it. He came and held me all night after my mom's funeral. He came to help fight the First and saved my life again by punching Caleb just as he was about to kill me. He understood me enough to know that I had to finish it and stayed back to let me kill Caleb. He also didn't question me when I told him that I needed him to go back to LA to start up the second front in case we failed. Spike was there for me too when I came back from Heaven, but Angel, he was always there for me whenever I needed him. So if you must know who my choice is, it's Angel. It always has been, always will." Buffy finished before turning and walking up to Angel and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they pulled away Riley's face was red. Before they knew it, he had started to walk up to Buffy but Faith stepped in front of him. "Just walk away now, while you can" she said. "No" Riley said. Before anyone could react he pushed Faith into Buffy who turned just in time to catch her. "HEY" a voice said from behind Riley. He turned around only to be sent flying backwards by Dawn's fist as it connected with his jaw. "Stay the hell away from my sister" Dawn said while everyone looked at her in shock. As Riley stood up everyone stood there crossing their arms and glaring at him. "What is going on" a new voice asked. Riley's eyes widened when he saw Sam walk in.

"Well Riley showed up, told me that you two had separated and that I had to choose between him, Angel, and Spike, so I chose and he didn't like who it was" Buffy said. "WHAT" Sam said turning on Riley who flinched. "You told them, we had separated" Sam asked, before he could answer she walked up to him and punched him. "Wait, you two aren't separated" Buffy, Faith, and Dawn asked at the same time. "We are now, but we weren't" Sam said before taking her ring off and throwing it at him and walking away. Faith walked up to Riley and picked him up as if it were nothing. "You lied to B, and hurt her" she said before throwing him across the room where Dawn caught him, also as if it were nothing. "You had better leave, before you can't even get up, because if you stay, I promise you, you will never walk again" she said before punching him again where he was sent flying to Buffy who caught him and threw him on the floor.

Just as Riley was able to stand up again, Angel, knowing what Buffy was going to do, motioned to Xander and Giles who opened the doors and held them open. Riley came face to face with Buffy and flinched at the anger in her eye. Before he could react she brought her fist back and punched him with all her strength and he went flying through the open doors. Buffy and the others walked out and stood in front of him with their arms crossed, Sam was even with them.

"You…you'll regret this, when he breaks your heart you'll come running to see me hoping I'll take you back..." Buffy cut him off. "Don't you threaten me Riley Finn, if I wasn't so thankful that you made me finally realize who I really loved, you would not be walking out of here after the way you have treated me and my family tonight" Buffy said. "What are you talking about, I never touched Dawn, she hit me" Riley said. "You just don't get it, do you" Dawn said. "We're family" Buffy said. Willow smiled at the memory that brought back. "You mess with one of us, you mess with us all" Willow said.

Riley stood up, "Please Willow you couldn't do anything to me, never could" he said. At that they all glanced at Willow and hid grins. Buffy motioned to Willow with her head. Suddenly Riley was floating ten feet in the air. "Still think she can't do anything" Faith asked. "Don't ever come back here, you're not welcome anymore" Buffy said. Riley's eyes widened as Willow casually dropped her arm and he fell to the ground. He took one look at them and ran off. "I'm sorry about all that" Sam said. "It's ok; it's not your fault. You can stay here tonight if you want" Buffy said while leaning into Angel who had his arms wrapped around her. "Thanks, but I think I'll go get a hotel" Sam said before leaving.

"Spike, I wanted to thank you for everything and I'm sorry but" Buffy said but Spike interrupted. "Don't be sorry, I knew that in the end you would always choose him" Spike said. Buffy pulled away from Angel long enough to hug Spike. "Thanks for understanding" she said before going back into Angel's arms. "What's up with Dawn" Angel whispered in her ear. "I don't know" Buffy said.

After everyone was back inside they turned to Dawn. "Dawnie, what was up with all that" Buffy asked her sister. "I don't know, I just got really angry at Riley and punched him. I didn't know that he would go flying like that" Dawn said. "I think you might be a Slayer D" Faith said. Everyone turned to Willow who cast a spell. Buffy, Faith and Dawn all glowed with a golden light. "Well, that answers that, you're a slayer Dawnie" Buffy said. "How do you know" Dawn asked. "That spell would cause any Slayer in the immediate vicinity to glow gold" Willow said. "Cool" Dawn said.

Buffy looked at Angel and he knew what she wanted. He nodded his head and they went upstairs to the roof. "Thanks for not stepping in" Buffy said. "Well, it didn't look like I needed to, besides I know that in a fight, you can take care of yourself with no problem" Angel said. They stood there looking out at the city for a while before Angel finally decided to ask Buffy something.

"Buffy" Angel said softly and Buffy turned to look at him. "Downstairs when you told Riley that I was the one you wanted to be with, were you serious or not" Angel asked. "I meant every word of it" Buffy said. Before Angel could say anything else, Buffy pulled him into a passionate kiss. They pulled away to get some air. "I'm sorry about all that downstairs, but I do love you but if you don't want to then…" Buffy was interrupted by Angel kissing her. "I do, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend forever with you" Angel said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Five months later was Valentines Day and Buffy had never been more excited. Angel was taking her to a very expensive restaurant and she was currently getting ready. Dawn and Faith were helping her with her dress while Willow was helping with her hair. Buffy was still amazed that Dawn was a Slayer. After that night, Dawn had begun training with Buffy and Faith and was really good at it. "There you go" Dawn said. "All done" Willow added.

Buffy looked into the mirror and couldn't believe it. Willow had been able to find a dress that looked like her dress that she had died the first time in. But Willow used some of her magic to change it around. It was now a deep red with a sparkle in it and a black B in the middle. Her shoes were a pair of Black heels that wrapped up her legs. Her hair fell loose down her back. She hadn't cut her hair in a while so it was now down to the middle of her back. She did have two braids that started in the front and were connected in the back of her head with a clip that had an engraving of a wooden stake on it. Willow had also created little angels and wove them throughout her braids.

"Ok, it's time to go" Dawn said. They walked down in front of Buffy hiding her from sight. Angel was in a black tuxedo. Willow had also done a little bit of magic on his tuxedo. His tie had wooden stakes on it. When he looked up he saw them walking down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he laid his eyes on Buffy. He had never seen her look more beautiful. They walked towards each other and kissed.

"We'll see you guys later, don't wait up" Buffy said. Angel helped her into her black leather jacket that matched his. Willow had cast a simple multiplying charm that had created an exact replica of Angel's jacket, complete with the stakes up the sleeves. He put his on and Buffy put her arm through his before they walked out to the limousine that Giles had rented for them for the night.

After dinner Angel took her to the beach. They went out on the pier that reminded them of the night of her seventeenth birthday. "I have something to ask you" Angel said when they got to the end of the pier. "Ask away my love" Buffy said. He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a velvet case as he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Buffy Anne Summers I love you with all my heart, will you marry me" Angel asked while opening up the box. Buffy gasped when she saw what was inside the box. Sitting in the box was a cladagh ring, and not just any one it was the one he had given her the night of her seventeenth birthday. "Of course I will" Buffy said. Angel barely got the ring on her finger before she kissed him passionately. That night when they got back to the hotel they found everyone still up.

"Let me see" Dawn said before grabbing Buffy's hand. "You guys knew" Buffy asked the others. "Of course" Faith said. "Dawn, will you be my Maid of Honor" Buffy asked her sister. "I'd love too" Dawn squealed before hugging Buffy. "And you two will be my brides maids" Buffy said to Willow and Faith. "Of course" they said before hugging Buffy. Buffy then walked up to Giles. "Giles I know I haven't told you this before but you've been like a Father to me. I know you have to Dawn as well and I thank you for that. I was wondering if you would be the one to give me away" she said. Tears welled up in his eyes as he answered. "I would be honored to, and I must say you have been like the daughter I never had" Giles said before embracing her.

Angel smiled at his fiancé as she came back over. "Spike, will you be my best man" Angel asked surprising him. "I'd be honored and congratulations you two" Spike said. "Xander will you be one of my grooms men" Angel asked Xander. "Of course" he answered. "Connor will you be my other grooms men" Angel asked Connor. "I'd love too dad" Connor said. A week after Angel and Spike had arrived, the rest of Angel Investigations got there. That is to say Connor, Charles Gunn, Wesley Price, Cordelia Chase, and Fred Burkle. They joined the Watchers Council and Fred discovered that she was a Slayer so she trained with Buffy, Faith, and Dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Two months later found Buffy the nervous she had ever been in her entire life. She had faced numerous evils, saved the world countless times, literally died twice, yet nothing could compare to the nervousness she felt today. Today was they day she was to get married. Right at the moment she was in her dressing room with Willow, Dawn, and Faith helping her with her dress and hair. Dawn, Willow, and Faith were all in strapless green dresses that went all the way to the floor. Buffy thought Dawn had never looked more grown up.**

**Buffy was in a strapless white floor length dress. The bottom of it flared out a little bit but no that much. Her now waist length hair fell in soft waves down her back. She did have part of her hair pulled back with a clip that had an engraving of a heart with A/B forever in it. Her shoes were a silver color with a sparkle to them. "Well this is it, I can't believe I'm getting married" Buffy said. "Who would have ever thought that a Slayer could get married" Faith agreed. "Well, Buffy has never been normal" Dawn said, ducking as Buffy reached out to smack her. "Not even in Slayer standards was she ever normal" Willow agreed laughing before ducking just like Dawn had.**

"**Are you ready" a voice asked from the other side of the doorway. "Yes Giles, come on in" Buffy said. Giles stepped into the room and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how beautiful his Slayer…no daughter looked in her wedding dress. "Buffy, you look amazing" Giles said. "Well, the ceremony is about to begin" he informed them all. They all walked out into the hall and got into their positions. When the music started they started down the aisle.**

**Dawn and Spike led the way as they were Maid of Honor and Best man. Dawn had her arm looped through Spike's. After they got to the front came Faith and Connor. She had her arm looped through Connor's just as Dawn had hers with Spike's. Once they got into position at the front, Willow and Xander came down the aisle just like the others. Finally came Buffy and Giles. Angel had to control himself when he saw his beloved. He had never seen her more beautiful and could not believe that after everything they were getting married.**

**Buffy was nervous at first but when she saw Angel standing there she knew in her heart that this was where she belonged. She knew that she had made the right decision and that none of her boyfriends had ever been able to compare with Angel. Like him, she could not believe that after everything they had been through, him going to Hell and then being kicked out, her going to Heaven and then being ripped out by her friends, they were getting married.**

**Giles was happy for Buffy. Since he had become her Watcher, she and all her friends and family had become family to him. They were all the sons and daughters that he had never had. He was happy for Buffy because she had found the one man that would truly make her happy. One that knew her secret and wasn't afraid of her because of it.**

**Dawn was happy for her sister. She knew that after everything that her sister had been through, she deserved this. To her if anyone deserved to be happy and live happily ever after it was her sister. She had saved the world countless times and sacrificed herself so that her sister wouldn't have too. **

**Faith couldn't help but be happy for her Sister Slayer. They had got off to a rocky start but she had always looked up to her Sister Slayer. She was also happy that she was getting to be with Angel, the man she loved more than anything in the world. She loved Angel as well but not like Buffy did. Angel had helped her to redeem herself and she would always be grateful for that.**

**Willow and Xander were happy for their best friend. They were getting the chance that both deserved. They deserved each other and Willow and Xander knew it. Willow, Xander, and Buffy had been friends for twelve years and always looked out for each other. Willow and Xander had also been there to see all of Buffy's relationships, and even Xander had to admit that Angel was the only one that she was truly happy with.**

**Spike was happy for his grandsire and the Slayer. He loved Buffy, always would, but he knew that when it came down to it that she would always choose Angel. He had to admit that he had never even seen Darla make Angel that happy when Angel was Angelus. He also knew that if Buffy deserved anyone it was someone who loved her for who she was not what she was. One that wasn't afraid to admit that she was the stronger one. He knew that Buffy and Angel would make each other happy.**

**Connor was happy for his father. He had gotten to know Buffy over the past weeks and she had become the mother that he never had. He thought that if anyone could make his father happy it was Buffy. To him Buffy was his surrogate mother and he loved her for not letting the fact that he was Angel and Darla's son instead of hers and Angels. But he knew that there was a possibility that he would be a big brother soon.**

**Finally Buffy got to the end of the aisle. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring together this man and this woman. Who gives this woman away." The Preacher asked. "Her father Rupert Giles and her extended family" Giles said and Buffy and the others smiled at him for including them in it. He took her hand and put it in Angels before kissing her cheek. "Take care of her" he told Angel. "I will" Angel responded before turning to Buffy as Giles took a seat. "Before their friends and family today, Buffy and Angel have decided to be married today. They have made their own vows and will now recite them. Angel you first" the Preacher said.**

"**Buffy, the moment I saw you, I fell in love. I didn't know what to do because those feelings were new to me. But when you loved me back even after you found out about my secret, I loved you even more. Through all the pain and heartaches you always have and always will be my girl. I promise to take care of you as long as I possibly can. You are my other half and I can never live without you" Angel said. Buffy was in tears by the time he finished as was most of the others, even Spike. "Buffy, you're turn" the Preacher said.**

"**Angel, when we first met I didn't know what love felt like, but you changed that. When I found out about your secret, after the shock wore off I almost laughed. Who would have thought that a Vampire Slayer and a Vampire would fall in love with each other. I have always been your girl. I was born to love you and I will love you till the day I die, however many times that might be. You're my other half and without you I am nothing. I promise to take care of and protect you for as long as I can" Buffy said. Everyone had laughed a little at Buffy's small joke about dying but they were again almost in tears from the intensity of the meaning, even Angel.**

"**If we could have the rings please" the Preacher said. Angel turned to Spike to get Buffy's ring while Buffy turned to Dawn to get Angel's ring. "Do you Angel Liam O' Connor take Buffy Anne Summers to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and protect, to have and to hold till death do you part" the Preacher asked. "I do" Angel said. Buffy then placed his ring on his finger. "And do you Buffy Anne Summers take Angel Liam O'Connor to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and protect, to have and to hold till death do you part" the Preacher asked. "I do" Buffy said and Angel put her ring on her finger. "Then if no one here objects" the Preacher said. No one did, they all knew that they belonged together. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride" the Preacher said. Buffy and Angel didn't need any more prompting as they captured each others lips in a long passionate kiss. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Angel O'Connor" he said. Everyone cheered as the newlyweds walked down the aisle with their family following behind them. They got into the waiting Limo and went to the party that was being held at Scooby Central. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thirty minutes later everyone was at the party. "Now then if everyone would please clear the dance floor, this song is for my parents" Connor said into the mike. He, Spike and Xander had decided to sing the first song for the couple. With help from the others, they had practiced and now knew the song by heart. The music started and Angel put his arms around Buffy's waist while she put hers around his neck.

"I don't take my whiskey to extremes I don't believe in crazy dreams My feet are planted firmly on the ground But darlin' when you come around I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes Before I even realize the ride I'm on Baby I'm long gone I get carried away nothing matter's but bein' with you Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day I get carried away It might seem like an ordinary night Same ol' stars the same ol' moon up high But when I see you standin' at your door Nothin's ordinary anymore I get carried away nothing matter's but bein' with you Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day I get carried away I get carried away nothing matter's but bein' with you Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day I get carried away" When they finished Angel pulled Buffy closer and kissed her.

After a few more songs Willow and Xander walked up to the mike to sing a song. "This is a Father/Daughter Dance so if the bride would please get with her father, we'll get started. Others can join in if they want to" Willow said. Giles walked up to Buffy and escorted her onto the dance floor. The music started and they began dancing. They were soon followed by Faith and Angel as well as Spike and Dawn. "I didn't want to listen, to what you were saying, I thought that I knew all I needed to know. I didn't realize that somewhere inside me, I knew you were right but I couldn't say so. I can take care of myself yeah, You taught me well. I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose All of the reasons to keep on believing, There's no pushing that's a lesson I learned from you." Willow sang. "We always don't agree on what is the best way to get to the place that were going from here but I can really trust you and give you the distance to make your decisions without any fear." Xander sang. "I'm grateful for all of the times, you opened my eyes. I learned from you that I do not crumble. I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing. There's no pushing that's a lesson that I learned from you. You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that. It saved me. It made me. And now that I'm looking back, I can say. Ohhhhhhhh OH. I learned from you that I do not crumble. I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing, There's no pushing that's a lesson that I learned from you." When they finished Giles kissed Buffy on the cheek while Angel and Spike did the same to Faith and Dawn.

"I'll be right back" Angel told Buffy coming up behind her. "Where are you going" she asked. "It's a surprise" he replied before kissing her. A couple minutes later he showed up on stage. "This song is for the love of my life, Buffy" Angel said while getting ready to sing. "Baby, when I look at you with your hair falling down in your baby blues Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move It makes me reminisce, back to years ago on a night like this Teary-eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man So many things have come so many things have gone One thing that stays the same is our love's still going strong. Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love Something like this just don't exist between a backwoods boy and a fairytale princess People said it would never work out But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts Feels good to prove 'em wrong Livin' our love song Darling would you look at me With my heart beating fast and my shaky knees It's pretty hard to believe after all these years I still need you this badly You're dancing in my arms With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars Oh girl we've come so far Everything I need want is everything that you are Just wanna lay you down, say I love you without a sound I think you know what I'm talkin' about Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love Something like this just don't exist between a backwoods boy and a fairytale princess People said it would never work out But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts Feels good to prove 'em wrong Livin' our love song" He sang, never taking his eyes off Buffy. He had just stepped back when he was nearly knocked over by Buffy running at him. He caught her and she kissed him passionately!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Buffy then walked up to the mike. "We didn't get to celebrate much after Graduation, some of us weren't even there for it but if we had been able too, I think that two of these songs would have been perfect for it because we were excited but confused at the same time. The second song is for Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, and I because we were at graduation and would have been the ones celebrating, but the third one, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Spike, and I will sing. This song is actually one that we sang when a demon caused everyone in Sunnydale to sing" Buffy said. She knew it wouldn't scare anybody in there because everyone who was there knew about the existence of demons because they were either witches or slayers. "But first is a song for the love and light of my life, Angel" she said. She then stepped up to the mike while Angel steeped to the side and she looked directly in his eyes never breaking the contact.

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart They were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms this much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you yes he did. I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you but you just smile and take my hand you been there, you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart They were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms this much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you yes he did. Now I'm just rolling home into my lovers arms this much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you" Buffy said. She had just stepped back when Angel did the same thing to her that she had done to him.

After they separated from their kiss, everyone cleared the middle of the room while Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, Wesley, Cordelia, Angel, and Buffy walked to the center of the room. Faith and Giles partnered up, as well as Willow and Xander, Wesley and Cordelia, and of course Angel and Buffy. All the guys had their arms on the waist of the person they were dancing with while the girls had their arms around the guy's necks. Dawn walked up to the mike to sing the song because she had practiced so that she could.

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives, where we're gonna be when we turn 25. I keep thinking times will never change. Keep on thinking things will always be the same. But when we leave this year we won't be coming back. No more hanging out cause we're on a different track. And if you got something to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day. Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down. These memories are playing like a film without sound And I keep thinking about that night in June. I didn't know much of love But it came too soon. And there was me and you. And then we got real cool. Stay at home on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair And this is how it feels. As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be friends forever. So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money, When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan? I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly And this is how it feels. As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be friends forever. La, la, la, la Yeah, yeah, yeah, La, la, la, la Will we still be friends forever. Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and me Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly. As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be friends forever. As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be friends forever. As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be friends forever." Dawn sang. Everyone clapped for her while the others stopped dancing.

Dawn remained up on the stage while Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, and Willow walked up to the stage. Willow cast a spell that made their voices loud enough for everyone to hear. "Where do we go from here" Dawn sang. "Where do we go from here" Buffy and Spike sang. "The battle's done, and we kind of won" Giles sang. "So we sound our victory cheer Where do we go from here" Giles and Willow sang. "Why is the path unclear? When we know home is near?" Xander sang. "Understand we'll go hand-in-hand" They all sang while grabbing each others hands. "But we'll walk alone in fear" They said before releasing each others hands and stepping in different directions. "Tell me" Giles said. "Where do we from here? When does the end appear? When do the trumpets cheer? The curtains close on a kiss, God knows We can tell the end is ne-ar Where do we go from here?" they all sang. When they were finished they all walked off stage. After about two more hours of dancing it was time for the newlyweds to go on their honeymoon. "We'll see you two in a couple of months" everyone told Buffy and Angel after many hugs they left.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Ten years later, the Scooby's were watching a group of little kids training. There were fourteen kids in the group, six of the girls were Slayers, two were witches and two were both a Slayer and a witch, though no one knew how that happened. The four boys had strength equal to the Slayers thanks to their dads. Buffy and Angel had four kids, the girls were twins and the boys were twins as well. The girls Joyce and Kendra, were ten years old and slayers, and the boys, Rupert and William, were eight years old and had inherited strength from their dad. The girls had been conceived on Buffy and Angel's wedding night. _

_The year after Buffy and Angel were married, Faith and Spike were married as were Willow and Xander, Connor and Dawn. Willow and Xander had finally realized their feelings for each other and started dating. Faith and Spike had four kids while Willow and Xander had two kids. Faith and Spike had two sets of twins just like Buffy and Angel. Like Buffy and Angel's kids, the two girls, Anya and Lucy, were nine years old and Slayers, and the boys, Robin and Liam, were seven years old and had inherited their strength from their dad. Willow and Xander's daughter, Tara, was six and a Slayer/Witch, and their son, Jesse, were also six years old and a wizard._

_Connor and Dawn came as a little bit of a shock. But the two miracle children fell in love with each other and everyone was happy for them. Connor and Dawn were like Faith and Spike, and Buffy and Angel, with two sets of twins. One of the girls, Anne, was a Slayer and a witch. The other girl, Amanda, was a Slayer. The girls were eight years old. The two boys, Harris and Charles, were seven years old and had inherited their strength from their dad but they also had some powers. _

_Joyce, Kendra, Anya, Lucy, and Amanda were some of the most powerful Slayers because they had inherited Slayer and Vampire strength from their parents. Tara was a pretty powerful Slayer because she had powers that she had inherited from her mom. Anne was really powerful because she had inherited Slayer and Vampire strength from both her parents as well as some of her mother's powers from her mom being the Key. All the boys except Jesse had inherited some Vampire strength from their dads and Slayer strength from their moms. Jesse had inherited powers from his mom. Harris and Charles, were powerful because they had inherited Slayer and Vampire strength from their parents as well as powers from their mom being the Key. _

"_Hey mom, can I have some help here" Connor hollered to Buffy. Buffy smiled at him calling her mom, he had started that after she and Angel had gotten married. "Coming" Buffy said with Angel right behind her. When they got outside they started laughing and were soon joined by the rest of the adults in their family who also laughed at the site that was before them. Connor was lying on the ground with all the kids piled on top of him. "Mom, Dad" Connor wined. "Okay kids get off your brother" Buffy said to her kids in between laughing. "Kids, get off your uncle" Faith and Willow said while laughing. "Kids, get off your dad" Dawn said while laughing and coming over to her husband. _

_The kids obeyed their parents and Connor glared at the adults who were still laughing. "You ok there, honey" Dawn asked her husband while reaching down to help him. "Yeah thanks" he said while grabbing her hand and letting her pull him up. "What are you guys laughing about" Connor asked his family. "You being under a dog pile of kids" Buffy answered while leaning back into Angel who wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, everyone lets go get cleaned up, we have to go and get our picture taken" Buffy said. _

_Thirty minutes later they were at the front of the school. Everyone was taking a group picture. Giles was in the middle of everyone. Angel and Buffy were on Giles' right with Angel's arms wrapped around her waist. Faith and Spike were on Giles' left standing like Angel and Buffy. Dawn and Connor were on Angel and Buffy's right standing just like the others. Willow and Xander were on Faith and Spike's left standing like the others. Fred and Gunn were on Dawn and Connor's right standing like the others. Wesley and Cordelia were on Willow and Xander's left standing like the others. All the boys were standing behind their wives with their arms wrapped around their wives waists. Anne and Amanda were standing in front of Dawn with Harris and Charles in front of them. Joyce and Kendra were standing in front of Buffy with Rupert and William in front of them. Anya and Lucy were standing in front of Faith with Robin and Liam in front of them. Tara and Jesse were in front of Willow. _

_Thirty minutes later the group was standing in front of a wall that had the picture of all of them in the middle with pictures of the individual family's surrounding it. Willow had used a spell on the big group picture that put the faces of Oz, Tara, Joyce, Anya, Kendra, and Jenny Calender in the clouds. All of them but Oz were gone. There was one of Buffy, Angel, Joyce, Kendra, Rupert, William, and Connor. Buffy smiled as she remembered the look on Connor's face when she told him to get in the picture. There was another one of Connor, Dawn, Anne, Amanda, Harris, and Charles. One of Spike, Faith, Anya, Lucy, Robin, and Liam. One of Xander, Willow, Tara, and Jesse. One of Wesley and Cordelia, and one of Gunn and Fred. There were also pictures of just the couples by theirsevlves, one of all the kids by themselves, and one of all the adults. There was also one of just Buffy and Faith along with an image of Kendra in the clouds above them, because they are the original Slayers. Then there was one of all the Slayers in the family. There was also one of Angel, Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander, the original Scooby gang. Then there was one of Dawn and Buffy and another of Dawn, Buffy, and Giles. As she looked around at her friends…no her family, she knew that she had made the right choice. _


End file.
